happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the fourth and final chapter of the thirty episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Plot (In space, the heroes are flying while they were tired from the battle againist Vibuu) *Esequiel: We are going back to the Internet World. *Shippo: The one with the city is called the Internet Planet. We were there as our arrival. *Josesito: The city is the main one. *Vats: Esequiel, thank you for everything in my kind. I love you when you defeat a villain. *Esequiel: Yeah. Even like acting like a adelie penguin. A emperor can do what kind of it's species. *Shippo: I don't understand what you're talking about, but I'll take your word for it. *Vats: We will be landing on the moon shortly. *Shippo: Very good. *Esequiel: Oh, we will crash land here since we wasted a lot of power there. (The heroes landed on the moon of the Internet World) *Josesito: Gosh. *Montay: Oh. The Internet World is there. *Vats: This is where me, Black and Blue live. *Esequiel: We should get back to the Internet Planet by now. *Montay: Our planet is right there where the Internet Heroes live. *Black: We should get back by now. *Montay: How should we get back to the Internet Planet? *Esequiel: We need a plan. *Montay: We're gonna have to jump together to get back to the Internet Planet. *Shippo: We do what we have to do. *Esequiel: Okay. We will do it. (The heroes hold their fins and jumped together as they went back to the Internet Planet. At the White House, everyone is celebrating the defeat of Vibuu.) *Professor Digital: Our one and only hero who defeated Vibuu is Josesito. You guys helped him to stop this evil monster that tried to destroy the world. Black. You will be the new president. (Everyone cheered for Black as he became the new president of the Internet Planet) *Black: Greetings my friends. Our world is safe. We're gonna have to cleam this place up and sent the virus monsters to the junkyard as they fall into the lava. (Everyone cheered again. In a grass hill.) *Vats: Kids. We done it for all. *Esequiel: This is like the real world again. Vats. As a mentor to you. You're the best one i got. *Vats: I know. Everything is perfectly fine. (Montay saw a broken satellite that Vats destroyed which is on the ground) *Montay: Guys. That the satellite we found! *Vats: No! Don't touch that. *Shippo: Virus and Vabuu are gone. We can fix it before going back to the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Esequiel: That the secret weapon Vabuu used to destroy the Internet World. *Vats: Ahhh. Fine. Keep it. We're gonna fix it to get your wi-fi back. *Shippo: We need that wi-fi. *Vats: We fix it. *Shippo: Let's get to it, then. *Esequiel: I'll take it to Professor Digital. He's a inventor like me. (While Professor Digital is with Blue, Esequiel and the friends show up) *Professor Digital: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Fix this for me. We have to get back to the real world. *Professor Digital: Sure thing. We will do it together. *Esequiel: Alright. (At Professor Digital's lab. Esequiel and Digital started working on the broken satellite as they fix it. One hour later, the satellite is new and fixed in a new look of style.) *Esequiel: Awazing. *Black: This is great. *Blue: Now the real world heroes can go back. *Vats: Esequiel. Take care. *Shippo: What about the wi-fi? *Professor Digital: Wi-Fi is fixed there. *Esequiel: Hey Vats. Coming with us? *Vats: No. I have my own home in my own game. I'm a villain of a main antagonist. But a protagonist with you guys. *Esequiel: You reformed to good? *Vats: Yes. I told you before at the beach. *FPP Robot: So? Can we take down the "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" game? *Esequiel: No. Keep it. *FPP Robot: Okay. I hope, you guys come back someday. *Black: We will be waiting. *Esequiel: Goodbye guys. *Professor Digital: Goodbye Esequiel. (The satellite begin to teleport Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito back to the Adélie Inventions Corp) *Esequiel: We're back! *Worker #1: Esequiel! You're back. *Worker #2: It been like 2 hours to come back with a new one. *Montay: We got our new satellite and we can get your power back. *Shippo: Oh yeah. The wi-fi is one of them. *Esequiel: Make it float. (The satellite float and connect to the power as the wi-fi is now back at the corp) *Esequiel: Yes! My raddar works again. *Josesito: Now i can go back to work. *Montay: Hey Esequiel, will you take me and Shippo home? *Shippo: Our parents have been worried about us. *Esequiel: You have the ability to fly. We learn that together when we first got super powers. *Montay: Cool. I hope Vats can teach us about that. *Shippo: We're ready to go. *Esequiel: Alright kids. Take care. Be safe. *Montay: We will. (Montay and Shippo teleported back to Cape Adare) *Montay: Mom! Dad! Cho Cho! *Fastino: Montay! *Hersila: We miss you. (Arbert licked Montay like a dog) *Montay: Arbert. *Arbert: Oh Montay, it's so good to have you back. *Cho Cho: We have been looking for you. *Montay: Yeah. It been like a hour to get back here. *Hersila: Son. Since you were gone. I made you some fish. *Fastino: I decided to be the best cook on Earth. *Shippo: Really? We heard about that. *Montay: Even Phoenix cooks good. *Shippo: Goodbye Montay. I'll see you later. *Montay: You bet Shippo. (Shippo teleports himself back to Snow Hill Island) *Shippo: It's good to be back. *Phoenix: Shippo! *Shippo: Dad! *Catherine: It's so good to have you back. *Shippo: The pool is closed because i miss it? *Phoenix: No. It's finally open. They made it bigger than a square. *Shippo: Cool. Now i can see all of my friends from school there. *Catherine: You have it. There you go. (Shippo runs to the pool as Esequiel started to narrate) *Esequiel: Antarctica is safe for all. I saved the Internet World with everyone. (At the Internet World, Black is doing paper work on his new job. Surge, Plug, Vats and FPP Robot are riding on the "Penguin Sliders" game, Blue is dancing with Ro-Ro at the Internet World Dance Club, the polices are fixing the Internet World Prison and the workers at the junkyard are sending the virus monsters to the big bucket of lava to kill them off) *Esequiel: Black is now doing paper work on his new job. Surge, Plug, Vats and FPP Robot are riding on the "Penguin Sliders" game we went, Blue is dancing with Ro-Ro at the Internet World Dance Club, because he is a huge fan of him, the polices are fixing the Internet World Prison just because that i saved my friends with Black before Virus come, and the workers at the junkyard are sending the virus monsters to the big bucket of lava to kill them off. Just because they don't work anymore. We have Montay's elementary school graduation. (At Montay's elementary school graduation) *Principal: We will all miss you 5th graders and now you're moving on to 6th grade. (Esequiel, Josesito, Erik and Shippo watched people taking pictures of Montay with his diploma) *Esequiel: Montay is getting pictures without us? *Erik: Maybe, we can join him. *Shippo: Yeah, that's a good idea. *Josesito: Come on, we need Montay's attention. (Esequiel, Josesito, Erik and Shippo joins in with Montay) *Montay: Esequiel? What the hell are you doing here? *Esequiel: We want a picture together. Please? With your friends. *Montay: Um.....Fine. You're my best friend and idol Esequiel. *Esequiel: Thanks, we're getting ready to smile. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo, Josesito and Erik smiled together as the picture was taken) THE END WAIT! IT'S NOT OVER YET (At Mrs. Monica's class) *Mrs. Monica: Montay, one of my best classmates. Gonna miss him. Wait. I live in Cape Adare and i will visit him someday. THE REAL END FIND OUT IN MONTAY'S NEW SCHOOL IN SEASON 4 Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep